12 Days of Eames
by xXUndiscoveredNovelistXx
Summary: Workaholic Arthur hardly has any time to spend with Eames.  So Eames does something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely boys and will never in a million years try to make money with them. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this ;)**

It was just under two weeks till Christmas when workaholic Private Eye Arthur Hansen had one of his biggest cases. He'd teamed up with Scotland Yard to help track down a serial killer, and unfortunately, that meant he didn't hardly have any Eames-time.

Eames knew his boyfriend was hard at work, even saving lives, but it worried him so much—knowing Arthur could die on the job any day.

So on December 13, Eames decided to make the best out of their time together, leading up to Christmas Eve.

At around 9:30 PM, Arthur finally got home. Eames was setting the table, just as Arthur set his briefcase down.

"What's all this?" Arthur asked, upon seeing lit candles at the table, and Eames in his apron. The point man took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

Eames smiled as he walked over to give Artie a quick kiss and lead him to the table.

"The countdown to my favourite holiday with my favourite person."

Arthur smiled. "And what would be on our menu tonight, Mr. Eames?"

They sat down and Eames uncovered their plates.

"Tonight, darling, we have lumpia* and pancit**, and of course, lumpia dip***. The exact food we had in Manila when we first met, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Thank you for all this, Eames. And I'm sorry I've been so goddamn busy all the time…" he trailed off, rubbing his temples.

"It's alright, Artie, as long as you come home safe, and in one piece…"

Arthur smiled and picked up a lumpia. "To my safety," he toasted.

Eames did the same, and they dug into the food.

"This is delicious, Eames. How'd you learn to make it?" Arthur said through a mouthful.

His boyfriend smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

**A/N: *lumpia: Filipino eggrolls (delicious and addicting)**

****pancit: Filipino noodle dish (also delicious and addicting)**

*****lumpia dip: simple dip made of garlic, vinegar, and soy sauce (goes great with lumpia!)**

**I'll try to post day by day if I get a chance, if not, then I'll do two chapters a day. Who's excited for Christmas? I know I am! Only twelve days left! (I count Christmas Eve as Christmas) **


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up to find the other side of the bed cold, and the smell of bacon and eggs filling his nose.

_Mmm,_ he thought, getting out of bed.

Eames was at the stove in only his boxers and a t-shirt (surprisingly, no apron) standing over a pan of sunny-side-up eggs and pancakes.

"Morning sunshine," he said, winking. Arthur walked over to the forger and gave him a kiss.

Eames loved how unkempt Arthur's hair looked in the morning: all rumpled and out of place. Eames always told him he faintly resembled Tom from their favourite movie '(500) Days of Summer'.

Arthur settled in with his arms around Eames' left side and Eames' arm wrapped around him. "I smell bacon," Arthur said.

"In the oven darling, it cooks better that way. Now get back to bed, I'm bringing the food to you." He gave Arthur a quick kiss on the nose as he smiled up at him.

"Alright then. If you insist."

"You know I do."

A few minutes later, Eames walked into their bedroom to find a fully clothed Arthur sitting up in bed playing on his iPhone.

"The most important meal of the day Eames-style," he said, setting the tray he was carrying down on Arthur's lap.

"Eames, why are you doing all this?"

"Well," he started, sitting down next to Arthur. "I think you'll find out on Christmas Eve. But for now, you can just enjoy all this." He placed a kiss on Arthur's temple.

"This is lovely," Arthur said through a bite of pancake.

The point man wolfed down the food, and in no time was setting aside the tray and reaching for his coat.

"Pet, it's only seven thirty!" he protested. Eames'd kind of hoped he'd be able to spend more that a few short minutes with him.

"I know, and I have to leave now if I want to be able to be at the office at eight. Sorry Eames." Arthur gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eames sighed. He heard the door slam not long after.

However, Arthur wasn't going straight to his office. He was making a quick trip to get Eames' Christmas present. At his tailor.

**Bonus points if you can guess what he's getting Eames! Reviews= 3 Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Eames was just hiding Arthur's present when he heard the door open. _He's home awfully early,_ he thought.

Eames hurried out to greet his boyfriend, only to find Arthur looking extremely out of sorts; his tie was out of place, hair slightly messy, and eyes bloodshot.

"What happened at work, love?" he asked, closing their bedroom door as inconspicuously as he could. Arthur took no notice.

He merely gave Eames one of his most pitiful looks. Eames saw the shiny track marks all the way down his cheeks an immediately knew what happened.

"We found the victim dead in her house, positioned at her kitchen table like nothing ever happened," he said, falling into Eames' arms.

Eames wrapped his arms around the point man and rested his chin on Arthur's head as he buried his face into Eames' chest.

"She looked so much like Mal, I—I couldn't take it."

Eames held Arthur in his arms quietly, he knew how much Arthur cared for Mal, and wasn't sure what to say to make the situation better.

"Mal's been dead for over two years, I thought I'd have let her go by now," he said, silent tears rolling down his face.

"Sometimes losing some one you care about deeply is harder on you than you think."

Eames had never seen Arthur so torn apart, that is, since Mal's funeral.

"Can we go lie down?" Arthur asked. He'd stopped crying, but Eames could tell his boyfriend was still quite upset.

"'Course love…" Arthur pulled Eames along into their room. He silently changed into his pajamas. The point man laid down and meshed right into Eames.

They laid peacefully like that for a few moments, then Arthur spoke up.

"I met Mal around this time of year. It was when she got engaged to Cobb. Christmas would be my favourite time of the year, she brought the spirit of it wherever she went. And when she died, that sort of went with her. It's why I've been up to my neck in cases, trying to forget. Guess that kind of backfired. I just didn't expect you to do all these nice things. I'm so sorry Eames," Arthur explained.

Eames listened patiently, holding Arthur in his strong arms. He spoke up after a moment. "Are you apologising for missing Mal?"

Arthur blinked.

"We all miss people, Artie. It's alright, love," he said, tilting Arthur's chin up to give him a kiss.

"Now," Eames continued. He rolled Arthur so that he was on his back and shifted himself so that he was straddling Arthur's waist. "To take your mind off of things…" He started to plant kisses all along Arthur's jawline and down his neck…

**A/N: OMG :O That took ****FOREVER**** to write. My muse left me half way through, to make matters worse! I apoligise deeply. **

**Random question: Did any of you miss Hotch on last night's 'Criminal Minds'? I did! Hotch is too awesome to leave out! D: In any case, I loved Reid's hair! He's so adorkable! Matthew [Gray Gubler] seems like an awesome person too! xD **

**Sorry for the long-ish A/N…Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far! Reviews make my day! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Arthur called, but to his dismay, the forger didn't come out to greet him.

_Where could he be?_ he wondered. He set his briefcase down and hung up his trench coat on the rack.

Shrugging, the point man went over o the family room and clicked on the TV. They were showing his all-time favourite movie '(500) Days of Summer' and it was the part where Tom was singing and dancing through the city.

Not long after he'd gotten into the movie, Eames walked through the door. He was putting something in his pocket, but it didn't seem to show when he hung up his coat.

"You're home awfully early, love," he said, winking. "Oh '(500) Days of Summer'!"

Eames sat down right next to Arthur and completely immersed himself into the film.

Near the credits, Arthur felt something fall against his shoulder. "Hm?" He glanced over to see Eames' forehead against his shoulder—he'd fallen asleep.

Arthur smiled to himself. Leave it to Eames to fall asleep during their favourite movie.

Then something occurred to him. Gently, he shifted his shoulder out from under Eames' head and ultra-quietly walked over to the coat rack.

He slipped his hand into Eames' coat's pocket, his eyes focusing on the forger, watching and waiting to see if and when he'd wake up. Suddenly, he felt a little box—

_Oh my gosh he's going to—_

His thoughts where interrupted by a familiar voice. "Darling, what are you doing?"

**A/N: I do not own Inception nor (500) Days of Summer. :'(  
**

**Another clue! Can you guess now? Two chapters in a day! Yes, I was busy, but thankfully I had no homework! Yay! (Was it just me, or were other people disappointed by The Voyage of the Dawn Treader movie?)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm afraid I'm going to be a little late, Eames," Arthur sighed into his phone.

"Why?" Eames inquired, but then he heard gunfire in the background. "On second thought, I'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you too," Arthur said, hanging up, then firing back. He was crouched down behind his car reloading his gun when something was thrown over his head and landed a few feet away from him. It was a grenade.

"Shit," he muttered. Arthur immediately ran in the opposite direction, out from the protection of his car.

The explosion blew him off his feet, giving him a possibly broken nose and a painful face-full of concrete. Arthur hurt all over, but soon he was being shot at, yet again, and he had to try to get up. His fingers were still (barely) grasping his gun and he rolled on his side to shoot his attackers.

The gunmen across the street fell one by one with the point man's expert aim, until there was only one left. Arthur didn't notice him at first, with his ears ringing, and eyesight only slightly normal.

Without warning, a bullet was embedded into Arthur's chest and a man was standing over him, smirking.

Arthur felt nothing but pain; it clouded his vision, rang in his ears, and pulled at his heart. Then his conscience kicked in and he fired at the man's head, killing him instantly.

Arthur lay face up on the sidewalk, taking small, shallow breaths and keeping his hands pressed on the wound. He was pretty sure his left lung was either punctured or collapsed entirely. Either way, it hurt like hell.

Arthur didn't bother checking his totem, he was too afraid it would be reality. In the distance, he heard the faint sounds of sirens.

He tried to find pictures in the clouds to pass the time (as Eames showed him), as he anxiously waited to be taken to a hospital.

_I love you, Eames, _he thought as blackness closed in abruptly.

**NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN**

"_Look everyone, he's waking up."_

The point man opened his eyes to bright lights, something warm in his hand, and pain.

He was in a hospital room, gauze bandages around his chest and Eames' warm fingers intertwined with his own. All around him stood everyone he knew and loved: his parents, Cobb, Ari, Saito, Yusuf, and of course Eames.

Arthur smiled meekly, knowing his mother would want to see him smile in a time like this. "Well it's been some time since I've had something in my wrist; now I remember why we were always unconscious."

"At least he still has his sense of humour," chuckled Arthur's father.

"Derek, that's the least of our worries," his mother said, clinging to her husband. "We're lucky he's alive."

"What, um, exactly happened?" Ariadne asked, one eyebrow raised.

Eames remained silent, pressing Arthur's left hand to his forehead. Arthur painstakingly took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was getting out of my car with Officer Heston one moment, then taking on heavy gunfire the next." Just then, a young nurse came in.

"Pardon me, but there are just too many people in here. Only immediately family and spouses or life partners," she said, scooting aside so everyone could walk out of the room.

"I knew I should've bought the hospital," Saito muttered to himself.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Hansen?" the nurse asked Arthur. She wore a shiny new nametag that read 'Ella'.

"I'm tired, but I feel a lot better now that Mr. Eames is here," Arthur said, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Eames looked back at him with sad eyes and smiled back meekly.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" she inquired further, checking the clipboard at the foot of his bed.

"Not too much, only when I take deep breaths."

"That's really great, you're recovering much faster that most other shooting victims," she said, smiling as she left.

Arthur cringed at the word 'victim'. It was never something he expected himself to be called, and it bothered him very much.

"May I have a word alone?" Eames asked, turning to Derek and Irene Hansen.

"Of course, William," Irene said. She wiped her cheek with her and blew a kiss to her son as the old couple walked out.

Arthur hadn't seen Eames go so long with out cracking a full smile.

"Eames, I—"

"Save it," Eames said, getting up out of his chair and delicately pressing his lips to Arthur's. They both noticed Arthur's heart monitor accelerate considerably.

"I love you so much, darling," Eames said, their foreheads still pressed together.

"I love you too, Mr. Eames."

Eames sat back down, but left Arthur's hand in his. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Aren't the holidays just wonderful?" he chuckled, smiling.

"Such a lovely time of year," Arthur said, returning the smile.

**A/N: Another one that took forever. Sorry for intense-ness. My muse is being a Scrooge this year. :P **


	6. Chapter 6

"So I'll bring the pies and you'll bring the turkey. Got it. See you next week, Cobb," Eames said, hanging up the phone.

It was December 18, two days before Ariadne's birthday and six days before Christmas, but more importantly, it was the anniversary of the day Arthur and Eames had their first date together. Unfortunately, no one, not every them had remembered this. (Or so they thought.)

They were so busy, Arthur had just been released from the hospital and was working on giving a profile to the London Police as well as the rest of Scotland Yard, and Eames was working on organising Christmas Eve and Ari's birthday with everyone else.

"This unsub—unknown subject—is a man of power. Everything he's done has been in a controlled environment…" Arthur went on, telling how the killer's mind worked and why it worked that way.

Arthur and Eames got home at the same time, they met up with each other in the lift.

Arthur looked dead tired and he was in serious pain after a long day of work, and breathing. He leaned on Eames' shoulder and pressed a hand to his chest, breathing in and out slowly.

"Why the bloody hell did they release you, darling?"

"Because—ah!—I asked them to. Do you feel like you've forgotten something?"

Eames shrugged. "Well, actually, now that you've brought it up, yes, I think I have. Maybe I was supposed to decorate the apartment earlier…"

When they opened the door to their apartment, they were surprised to see decorations put up and a tree lit, standing by their balcony door. But what was most surprising was the fact that the entire 'dream team' were there too.

"Happy First Date Anniversary!" they all said smiling.

"Bloody hell, I completely forgot!" Eames exclaimed, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"How did you guys get in?" Arthur wondered aloud. He had a puzzled look on his face, and Eames found it rather cute.

"How do you like it?" Ari asked.

"I bought you two the best tree that would fit in here," Saito said.

"I cooked you two dinner, figuring you'd both be dead tired by the time you got back here," Cobb said, gesturing to their left where a nice steaming dinner was waiting for them.

Philippa and James smiled shyly at their uncles as they munched on cookies.

Arthur returned their smiles, but soon his expression turned into pain.

Eames looked at everyone worriedly. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

They nodded and quietly left, leaving the forger and point man alone in their magnificently decorated apartment.

Arthur was nearly doubled over in pain and steadied himself on the back of the couch.

Eames grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water while Arthur walked over to the other end of the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eames," Arthur said miserably. He had his eyes closed as he rested his head on Eames' shoulder. "I'm going to make this the worst Christmas ever."

Eames laughed a bit, stroking Arthur's hair back into place.

"As if _you_ could make anything bad, pet. I promise you, this will the _best_ Christmas ever." He kissed Arthur's temple softly, knowing he was in pain. "Happy Anniversary."

The couple smiled at each other and fell asleep, completely forgetting about the dinner Cobb and made for them.

**A/N: It's almost eleven PM as I write this. Much later that I'd like, but finally chapter six is done! Yay! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh, I feel like complete shit," groaned Arthur. "I think I caught a cold from one of the guys at work, and still the gunshot wound." He was sitting in the armchair by their balcony wrapped like a burrito in a big fleecy blanket. 'Criminal Minds' was currently playing on the television.

An empty bowl of soup rested on the coffee table before him along with an empty glass of orange juice.

Eames emerged from their bedroom carrying a wooden box and a smirk played at the edges of his lips.

Arthur looked up. "Is that…?" Eames nodded, opening up the box.

"Thought it might cheer you up and lift your cruddy mood a bit. Look it's the first postcard I ever sent you. From Italy," Eames said. He pulled out a postcard with the leaning tower of Pisa on it and read the back.

"'_April 17__th__, 2005_

"'_Dear Arthur, I've missed you since our last job in Manila. I know you're wondering how I've managed to find you, but just admit it, you were waiting to hear from me again. I heard Cobb is in Paris. Hopefully we'll see each other again in the city of lights. _

"'_Love, Mr. Eames'," _Eames finished up with a smirk. "I wrote this just to get under your skin!"

Arthur smiled. "That was at the time when I couldn't stand you presence."

"Why you did, I'll never know. But now look at us. You wouldn't be very far if it weren't for me," Eames said. The point man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here's the one you sent back!

"'_April 20__th__, 2005 _

"'_Mr. Eames, for your information, I did not miss you, nor was I waiting to hear from you again. And yes, I will be seeing you in Paris. We'll rendezvous at the workshop (as usual) on the twenty-third. See you then. –Arthur'."_

"I was so formal," Arthur said, sniffling.

"As you still are," Eames pointed out. He handed Arthur the tissue box and Arthur graciously took it.

"May I see the box, Mr. Eames?" Arthur asked.

"'Course, darling. Would you like some ginger tea, for your sore throat?"

Arthur nodded. "Please and thank you." He rifled through more postcards, letters, envelopes, et cetera, looking for a specific letter.

"Which one are you looking for, pet?" Eames asked, looking over his shoulder from the stove.

"You'll find out." He kept rummaging around. Then he found it.

It was at the very bottom of the box waiting to be read aloud. The point man coughed a bit taking the letter out, what with the dust flying around.

"'_December 23, 2007'," _he began.

"'_Dear Eames, I really miss you. No, I'm not being sarcastic (I'm always serious). Christmas is tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be able to get home in time. Right now I'm in Wellington on a job with Mal and Cobb. They wish you a merry Christmas. I have to go. Hopefully, I'll at least see you on Christmas day…_

"'_I love you…_

"'_I know that's the first time I've said (or, rather, written?) that to you, but I really truly mean it. I can only hope you'll say it back. _

"'_Love, Arthur'." _Arthur looked up and smiled at Eames when he was finished reading. "Do you remember getting this?"

"Of course I remember, darling. It was our first Christmas together, and you did in fact make it home in time." Eames walked over with Arthur's tea and sat on the arm.

"This really cheered me up. It brought back some nice memories," Arthur said. He took a sip of the tea and smiled. "This is incredible, where'd you get the recipe?"

"Same Filipino woman that taught me how to make the pancit and lumpia. She's a genius," Eames replied, petting Arthur's messy hair back.

"Well, we should thank her sometime, then." He coughed some more, and Eames rubbed his back. "Great, I'm going to be sick for Christmas. Dammit," Arthur muttered.

"I think you'll enjoy this a lot more than usual though, love." Eames was wearing the most goofy excited smile. He couldn't wait till Christmas Eve and the look on Arthur's face when…

"Eames, why're you wearing that goofy look on your face?" Arthur asked, snapping Eames back into reality.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit and dressed impeccably?" Eames retorted.

Arthur glared at him.

"I thought so." The couple laughed it off and Eames kissed the top of Arthur's head. "Feel better, darling."

**A/N: Wow, surprisingly enough that only took a couple hours to write. Tomorrow will be Ariadne's birthday! PART-TAY! xD Sorry, my friend and I have been texting back and forth…**

**Who's totally psyched for the holidays? It can't just be me? I'm so happy for Christmas! My best friend from first grade (midnightrose24) got me this incredible gift: THE picture of her, me, and our other friend on our first day of sixth grade. It was so meaningful! Thank you sis! 3 you! **

**(sorry long note again) But yeah, that was about it…**


	8. Chapter 8

By the next day, Arthur's cold was clearing up and he was up to going to Ariadne's birthday party.

"When does it start?" he asked Eames as they got washed up, that morning.

"Um, I think it's at five. I think we should bring something, other than her present," Eames said.

"Like what? Are you thinking of cooking?"

Eames smirked as he began brushing his teeth. "Maybe a soufflé, or cookies…"

"We also need to buy her a present. What might a twenty-three year old girl want?" Arthur wondered, walking out of the washroom and into their (huge) closet.

"She loves scarves. Maybe some more art supplies?" Eames suggested, joining Arthur in their closet. They looked at the racks of clothes, searching for something to wear.

"Okay, I'll grab those while you cook?" Arthru pulled his t-shirt off and replaced it with a nice blue, button-down long sleeve and brown sweater. Eames put on brown dress pants and his favourite blue stripey long sleeve, although he neglected to actually button it up.

"Alright. Make sure no one else is going to get her that, okay, love?" Eames went back into the bathroom to comb his hair. Arthur followed suit not long afterwards.

"Okay. What do you want to do for breakfast?" Arthru asked, gelling his hair back.

Eames shrugged.

Arthur couldn't help but notice all his tattoos. His favourite was the Union Jack on the top left part of Eames' chest, near his clavicle. Arthur ran his fingers over it before beginning to button Eames' shirt.

Eames smiled and straightened Arthur's collar.

"You like that one, don't you, darling?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my favourite." He finished buttoning Eames' shirt and looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to tuck the ends in?" asked the forger, winking.

"Now, Mr. Eames, that would result in us taking our clothes off, and I just got my hair right. Tuck them in yourself," Arthur retorted. On his way out of their room, he smirked.

**NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN-NOLAN**

"I have the present if you have the food?" Arthur walked through the door a couple hours later with a big sketchbook under one arm and box of various drawing implements under the other.

"Yes, everything's ready. Cookies and brownies; soufflés were a little burnt," Eames smiled slightly embarrassedly.

"Let's just get over to Paris."

The flight was short, and they had the cabin all to themselves (they rode on Saito's airline). The forger and the point man arrived in Paris at around three thirty (Paris time, of course) and got to the workshop at four-ish.

Saito and Yusuf were putting up decorations here and there. A banner hung near the door reading 'Happy Birthday Ari!'

"You have made it!" Saito said, smiling as they walked in.

"Hey guys!" Yusuf exclaimed.

"Hello Yusuf, Mr. Saito. Where can we set the presents?" Arthur asked, cordially.

Yusuf pointed to the other end of the workshop where a table stood with other bags and boxes.

Saito walked over to where they were, hanging up his phone. "Mr. Cobb called and said he will be here with Ariadne-chan and his children shortly."

"So everyone's gifts will all fit in?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Cobb'll go first, then Saito, then either Yusuf or us," Eames said, gesturing to everyone as he said their names.

Then they heard foot steps outside the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The door opened to reveal a very surprised Ariadne, James, Philippa and lastly Cobb.

Ari wore the biggest smile at seeing everything. So did Philippa and James. Then there was a lot of laughing, hugging, smiling, kids screaming and running around, and eating. But I'll get to the good part: opening presents.

"You have to open mine first Ari!" Philippa said, shoving a bag into her aunt's lap. James had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"Okay, Phil!" Ari pulled out the rainbow tissue paper to find lots and lots of scarves. "Wow! Thank you, Philippa! I love all of them!" She hugged the little girl.

"I'm next," Cobb whispered. He handed her an envelope.

The architect ripped it open and found a card. On the front was a picture of buildings. "'To the best of the best. Have a happy birthday. Love, the Cobb family'," she read aloud. "Plane tickets?"

"Mr. Saito, if you would," Arthur said, winking.

"No, way. You didn't! Tell me you didn't, Saito!" Ari exclaimed, taking the papers from him.

"I bought you an island," he said. The tourist smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you **so** much! Who's next?"

Yusuf looked to Arthur and Eames. "Why don't you?"

Eames shrugged, while Arthur handed her the unwrapped gifts. "So you can do a first draft of your new city."

"Thank you guys! I love them! And I'll be taking you guys here after I graduate," she said, still smiling brightly. Eames winked.

"My turn. Here," Yusuf handed the young student a familiar silver briefcase.

"A PASIV?" she wondered aloud.

"So you can do a second draft on your city. Wouldn't want to mess up and wreck the island," Yusuf pointed out. "And it has a new compound, so kicks still work, and going three levels deep is possible, but you won't go into Limbo if you get killed. I think four levels is the max."

"Wow!" exclaimed Ari. Philippa was braiding her hair, and putting the scarves randomly around her body. There were some on her arms, around her waist, on her forehead, you name it.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you so much you guys!" The 'dream team' had an awkward group hug then disbanded, moving back to the food (Philippa), some leaving (Arthur and Eames), and some staying where they were (Cobb, James, Yusuf and Ariadne).

"You were surprisingly quiet, this evening," Arthur noted, as him and Eames walked down the street to their Paris apartment (which they hardly ever used).

"I was just thinking about how much she's grown up since the Fischer job…" Eames said.

"Wow, are you getting old? Thinking like a father…?" Arthur responded, opening the door to the giant old building.

The forger shrugged. "I dunno, just thinking…."

"In any case, it was a nice party."

"Hell yes. Saito's sushi was brilliant. I could use a day of that!" Eames said, smiling at the memory of it.

Arthur laughed. "Maybe we could have a nice getaway in Japan…"

**A/N: Not my favourite chapter, but alright. Once again, I'm up way to late for my own good. But at least I can see the lunar eclipse online! (it's been super rainy and cloudy all day) Tomorrow I think it will be camping out under the stars! :D **

**Oh, and Saito buying her the island…I just thought he'd do something like that ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's yesterday's chapter. Sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling too well lately. :P enjoy**

….

Eames and Arthur decided to stay in Paris, seeing as they would be going to Ariadne's for Christmas Eve.

"What do you wan to do today, darling?" Eames asked, looking up at Arthur. They were on the couch of their Paris flat, with Eames lying horizontally with his head on Arthur's lap.

Arthur smiled. "We could bake. I was meaning to start on that last week actually…"

"Alright then. What did you have in mind?" Eames sat up and put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Well, those cute little reindeer ones that Philippa loves so much, and maybe a pie. Apple?" Arthur suggested.

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea. Do we have all the ingredients? Or will we have to go out in the snow?"

"I think we have everything."

Soon Eames was working on the cookie dough and Arthur was rolling out the pie crusts. Arthur kept brushing his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to get a lock of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Can you brush this out of my face?" he asked Eames, who had seen his problem and was merely laughing at him.

Eames held up his hands as a 'no', which had small chunks of dough all over them. "Sorry, love."

Arthur sighed. "Dammit," he muttered.

A few hours later, when the pies and cookies were in the oven, the roomy flat was filled with the intoxicating smells of Christmas. The forger and the point man were in their bathroom trying to get all the dough and (in Arthur's case) apple and sugar off their hands and out of their shirts.

"I wonder what everyone else is making…" Eames said.

Arthur shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough."

….

"Don't touch these, Eames. They're burning hot and they just came out of the oven! Plus they're for guests, so it'd be considered stealing," Arthur warned, pointing an accusing finger at the forger.

Eames pointed to himself, mock-offended. "What makes you think I'll eat them if they're burning hot? Just because I am—er, _was_—a thief makes you think I'll steal cookies?"

"I know you would," Arthur retorted.

"That may or may not be more or less true."

…_ten minutes later…_

"Arthur, I burnt my tongue," Eames said, holding a reindeer cookie with two fingers delicately.

Arthur just stared at him and shook his head disappointedly. "I told you! You thief, that's the price you'll pay! And that's one less cookie for Philippa to enjoy."

"Oh please! It's not like Cobb would let her eat a whole dozen! Besides, it was delicious piping hot."

Arthur continued glaring at him.

"And admit it, you want a bite too." Eames began waving the cookie in front of Arthur's face.

After a while, Arthur went back to reading the paper, but Eames continued to dangle the cookie annoyingly.

"Get. That. Out. Of. My. Face, Mr. Eames," Arthur growled, his left eye twitching a little bit.

"Just eat the damn thing!"

"Fine." Arthur snatched the cute cookie out of his hand and angrily took a bite.

"Well?" Eames asked, wanting to know if it was any bad.

"That's really good."

…

**A/N: I felt like I had to have some banter. **

**Oh my goodness: if any of you live in the southern area of California you will know what insane weather we've been having. Flooding, and nonstop rain for four days. FOUR DAYS! :O Insanity. **

**In any case, I watched 'Dorian Gray' the other night (the one with Ben Barnes) and was totally freaked out. I couldn't get to sleep! Some awkward parts, especially if you watch with your parents, but Ben Barnes is such a good actor, and he's really good looking too! xD I couldn't find the book at Barnes&Noble, today, I was so sad! **

**Anyway, have a nice holiday! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you?" Arthur asked into his phone. This time, he was the one at the stove cooking.

"I'm out on an errand. I'll be back later, don't sound so concerned, or whiny," Eames said back. Arthur could tell he was smiling, by the sound of his voice.

"I don't sound—just be home by six. Wait, scratch that, don't even come home. Meet me at the park down the street, alright?"

"Okay, darling. Whatever you say. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Arthur hung up and went back to stirring the pots. _You're not the only one who can cook, Mr. Eames! _he thought, smirking to himself.

…

Eames saw Arthur before he saw him. The point man was sitting down on a blanket spread out on the snowy landscape.

Both their frozen faces lit up when they saw each other. Arthur got up to give Eames a hug. Eames kissed his forehead and his ice cold purple lips.

"Darling, it's possibly twenty degrees out here…what's all this…?" Eames gestured to the picnic set up where they were standing.

Arthur smiled. "Just my way of thanking you for all you've done this week and last."

"It's beautiful out," Eames said, in awe. Snow was falling lightly, Christmas lights were hung in the trees all over the park, and the little pond was frozen over, with some patches still shiny for the reflections of the lights to bounce off.

The couple sat down on the blanket and ate. Arthur cooked chicken parmesan, and bought fresh baguettes earlier which he made into garlic bread, along with hot cocoa. "You're a damn good cook, Arthur," Eames said, through a mouthful of bread and pasta.

"Thank you, Mr. Eames. I've learned from the best."

The point man and the forger had the best night out they'd had in ages. They reminisced about old jobs, what they got everyone else, and Arthur tried to guess what Eames got him.

"No."

"A new suit?" Arthur asked, anxiously.

"Mm, no. Would you stop pestering me? Do you see me asking you what you're getting me?" Eames said, finishing the last of his cocoa.

Arthur calmed down. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can we get home? I'm freezing."

Eames laughed. "Sure, love."

They packed up the picnic and began the short walk back to their flat. "And it is something you can wear. I think you'll love it, though."

"Dammit man, tell me already!"

Eames laughed some more, shaking his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

….

**A/N: I don't really have anything else to say, but that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception, Ruby's (a chain of restaurants in the US), or Friends. **

"Have you seen my grey vest?" Arthur hollered. He was in their closet looking in every nook and cranny to find it.

"Why do you need it? We're not going anywhere? Are we?" Eames hollered back.

"I just—" Arthur stopped midstream, surprised at what he'd stumbled upon.

He came out of the closet carrying a familiar silver briefcase.

Eames looked up from reading the paper and smiled. "I didn't even know we still had that in there…"

"We haven't used this since…the Fischer job?" Arthur asked, setting the PASIV down on the coffee table by Eames.

"No, the one after that, when I was trying to teach Ari how to forge. That nearly cost us the job!" Eames laughed.

"Why are you laughing, we nearly got torn to shreds. Again." Arthur opened up the case and handed him an IV.

"Who's mind are we going into?" Eames asked. He injected the needle into his skin.

"Mine, so you're free to forge," Arthur responded, depressing the plunger.

…

Arthur found himself on a familiar beach. Pier to the right side of him, and a jetty to his left. At the end of the pier he could see a Ruby's.

He looked up at the sky, a few clouds here and there, with the sun shining through reflecting off the ocean.

Everything was just right except for the fact that he was _still_ in a suit. (In fact, he was wearing his grey vest.)

A familiar blonde woman appeared beside him, wearing a skimpy black bikini, and her curly hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Still dressing like that even in the California heat?" she asked, winking.

"It's nice to look nice," Arthur responded, pulling her into him.

"Oceanside, nice touch," said a familiar British accent. And suddenly the woman was Eames. He was wearing his favourite (and god-awful) orange paisley shirt, with tan shorts and flip flops (which were tolerable).

"I thought I got rid of that appalling shirt last month?" Arthur asked, staring at it.

"We're in a dream, darling," Eames whispered. He pulled Arthur along as they started to walk.

For a moment, Arthur looked surprised and all the projections around him stare at them. Then he regains his composure and the projections go back to their "frolicking" or whatever it was that they were doing.

"Right, so now what?" asked the point man. The ocean was a bright, perfect shade of blue and the breeze was just right so they weren't cold or too warm from the sun.

Eames swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders. He'd taken off his jacket and vest, along with unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves to the elbows.

"Let's just walk. It's a lovely day, I say we enjoy the weather." They walked all along the beach—to the jetty and back past the pier—talking about all sorts of things: old jobs, past quarrels, whether Rachel and Ross were on a break or not, but most of all, each other.

As they walked, Eames spotted a teenage boy proposing to his girlfriend. "Look, darling. How cute!" he said. They watched from a short distance as the girl—crying—said yes. People all around clapped and cheered.

"That's sweet," Arthur said, smiling.

They continued walking and grabbed some shave ice, and Eames brought up a semi-touchy subject.

"Arthur," he started, quietly. "You wouldn't happen to want to get married someday, would you?"

The point man took a minute to respond. Their relationship was right in between serious and casual, but leaning a bit more towards serious. They both told each other they loved each other and meant it, but the subject of marriage was never touched upon. Hell, Arthur never even thought about it.

"One day, to some one I love dearly. Why do you ask?" Arthur replied, still keeping his cool.

Eames nodded. "Well…am I that 'some one'?"

All the projections disappeared, and only the sounds of the ocean could be heard as the couple walked down the beach.

"Yes." Arthur smiled at Eames and gave him a chaste kiss before they woke back up in their apartment.

**A/N: Tomorrow's Christmas! I'm so excited! Tomorrow's chapter is going to be, by far, my favourite! (I just don't know how to start it…but I'll figure something out!) **

**Thanks for reading! PS sorry I keep updating late at night, it's the only time I have sometimes. **


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur woke up and found that he was plastered to Eames' warm side.

"Good morning," he said, smiling brightly. "It's Christmas."

"Morning, sweetheart. Happy Christmas," Eames said. He gave Arthur a kiss on the top of his head, which gave him an even brighter smile.

"This is my favourite time of year!" Arthur said, snuggling more up against Eames.

"Well, I'm afraid we're going to be snowed in, darling. Look." The forger turned up the volume on the TV across the room.

The brunette news reporter was standing in front of what looked like the Eiffel Tower, but no one could tell for sure with all the snow flying everywhere. There was at least eight feet of snow covering the ground all over Paris.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Arthur asked, sitting up.

"Well, obviously we're spending it here."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know _that_, but what are we going to have for dinner? I didn't exactly stock up on food…"

Eames shrugged. "'S alright, love…we'll just have an untraditional Christmas. Why don't you call Ari to tell her we can't make it, this year."

Arthur rolled to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, Ari, merry Christmas!" Arthur said.

"Hey Arthur! Merry Christmas to you and Eames too. Can you guys still make it? I mean, with all the snow," she said, sounding relatively cheery. There was a lot of noise in the background, so Arthur figured she must either be at the airport, or a party.

"I'm afraid not. But we could get together some other time, maybe for New Year's?" Arthur suggested.

"That sounds great! I have to go, Arthur, my brother's plane just landed. Merry Christmas and bye!" she said, hanging up.

"She understands, but what should we do now? We have all day till Christmas dinner, and I usually opened presents at night…" Arthur trailed off.

There was a small pause where all you could hear was the wind blowing heavily outside against the window frame.

"I really don't know, darling. What do you want to do?" They went on for a while, mostly of 'what do you want to do?' 'I don't know, what do you want to do?' That sort of thing.

Finally, Arthur got up and decided to put on a movie. 'Shaun of the Dead' played in the background as Eames challenged Arthur to thumb wrestling. (He beat Arthur most of the time.)

"Alright, Mr.-I-rock-at-everything. Let's do the Wii. I challenge you to a race on Mario Karts," Arthur said, slightly ticked off.

"I gladly accept. I know I'll beat you," Eames replied, haughtily. They turned off the movie, and turned on the Wii.

Eames beat Arthur at the first race. And the second. And the third. Finally at the fourth race, Arthur managed to snag first, but he was still in second as far as points went.

"Haha!" Eames laughed, pointing at the point man with his steering wheel. Arthur's eye twitched. "Darling, don't be upset, it's only a game." He kissed Arthur's cheek, sensing that he wasn't happy.

"Let's race again, I'm going to beat you!" Arthur insisted, pressing 'next race' on the screen.

Before they knew it, it was almost dinnertime. And Arthur finally beat Eames. ("Ha! In your face!" "I let you win, darling. It is Christmas, after all.")

"Why is it so damn cold?" Arthur asked, shivering as they walked out into the kitchen.

"The heat's now working. Thermostat says it's forty three degrees Farenheit. Shall I go grab some sweaters?"

"Yes please. I'll start on making some kind of food. Quesadillas maybe?"

Eames nodded as he tossed Arthur an awful Christmas sweater and pulled his on over his head.

They munched on their quesadillas, bragging about how they beat one another numerous times.

"You did not _let_ me win. I won fair and square," Arthur said, sounding like a little kid.

"I did too! We sound like children…Can we open presents now?" Eames asked anxiously.

"After you finish your food," Arthur said.

Eames sighed, sinking down in his chair. "Now?"

"No, finish your quesadilla, you only have a bite left." Arthur popped the last bite of his into his mouth.

"Ugh!" groaned the forger. _He can be so juvenile sometimes,_ Arthur thought, rolling his eyes. But Eames finished his food, begrudgingly.

"Okay, time for presents!" Arthur said, clearing their plates. Eames scurried back to their room to grab a big box from under the bed. _It's been there the whole time?_ Arthur thought.

He reached up on his tiptoes to pull a box slightly bigger from the top of the fridge.

"Merry Christmas," they said, passing each other their gifts. They sat back down at the kitchen table.

"An Armani suit!" Eames exclaimed smiling.

"An orange paisley shirt," Arthur said, with about as much enthusiasm as a child at a funeral.

Eames smiled at him. "I'll wear mine if you wear yours," Arthur said.

"Alright, love. Now I have my actual present for you right here." Eames pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. He took Arthur's left hand in his, and Arthur could hear his own heartbeat.

"Arthur James Hansen, I love you more than anything in the world." He paused to open the box, revealing a single, thin silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur didn't even think about hesitating. "Yes," he breathed.

Eames let out a huge breath and slipped the ring onto Arthur's thin finger. Arthur pulled him into a huge hug and kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Eames," he said.

"Are you still cold, love?" Eames asked. The point man nodded. "I know a way to warm both of us up, no Armani or paisley required." Eames winked.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it's been a few days. The holidays have been pretty hectic and I've been sick. :P I don't own these lovely boys or Nintendo, or Shaun of the Dead. :( **

**Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
